Flowers
by Hitokiri Jotham
Summary: My first fanfic. Who knew Naruto knew so much about flowers? NaruSaku.


**Flowers  
**

This is actually a dream I had after reading a crap load of NaruSaku fanfics in one sit-down… XD. I apologize if this sucks, but this is my first story EVER. Read and Review please!

Legend:

"Hello" – Conversation  
_Hello –_Thoughts  
**Hello – **Time and setting  
**_Hello -_** Narration

(Hello) - Translation

Setting throughout the story: Yamanaka flower shop (Ino's family shop just in case you guys didn't know…)

**Sometime in the past...**

"Welcome!" said a worker as a short, yellow-haired boy entered the shop. "How may I help you?"

"Do you have any Red Tulips?" the boy replied.

"Yes, hold on… here you go. Do you need anything else?"

"No, that's it." Just as the boy was about to pay…

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted a blonde-haired girl.

"I'm buying some Red Tulips for Sakura-chan", said Naruto with a grin on his face. "I'm going to ask her out on a today!"

"Ahh, I see..." _Maybe Big-Forehead Sakura will say yes, and then I can have Sasuke-kun all to me!_ "Tell you what Naruto; you don't have to pay for that."

"Really! Thanks a LOT Ino! Ja ne!" said the number-one hyper-active ninja as he ran off to go meet up with team 7.

_Red Tulips, huh…_ Ino thought. _Did Naruto know that Red Tulips mean a declaration of love…yeah,right!_

_**Naruto bought the same type of flower every time he's about to see Sakura. He continually did this until the day that he had to go away to train with Ero-Sennin for 2**_**_½ years…to become stronger. To fulfill The Promise of a Lifetime._**

_**  
**_** The afternoon that Naruto returns to Konoha.**

"Today is going by slow…" Ino sighed as she walked around the store to check on the flowers. Suddenly, a teenager boy with orange and black clothing walks in.

"Hi! How can I...NARUTO! YOU'RE BACK!" screamed Ino.

"Yep! I just got here." Naruto replied enthusiastically. "Ano-sa, Ano-sa Ino, do you have red tulips?"

"No, sorry…why do you want some anyway?" asked Ino. "Could it be that you still like Sakura!"

"Of course I still like Sakura-chan!" said Naruto, proudly.

"You know, you should give her some rosemary. You haven't seen her in a while right? This flower means 'your presence revives me'."

"Really! That's how I feel! I'll take it!" said Naruto. "All right, Ino! I'll see you around!"

_Good luck, Naruto. I can't believe how much she means to you._ Ino thought as Naruto leaves the shop.

**_As before, Naruto bought a rosemary everyday. To give to the person he loves, even though Sakura is still infatuated over Sasuke. And this continued for 2 years, and then…  
_**

**The night that he fulfilled his promise.**

_Naruto didn't come today. _Ino thought as she was cleaning up, checking inventory, and getting ready to close the store and head to bed. Then she heard someone banging on the door. Irritated as to why would someone want to annoy her, Ino angrily heads towards the door.

"EXCUSE ME! but—Naruto! What are you here at this time of the night!" said Ino.

"Sorry Ino. I know you're closed, but I need your help. I need to buy a Honey flower." replied Naruto.

"Honey flowers?" asked Ino as she opened the door for him. "You're not going to give Sakura rosemary?"

"No."

"Why?" _Honey flowers are for… does this mean that he's going to…!_

"Because he's back."

"He?" asked Ino, but as she said it, she realized what he meant. "SASUKE-KUN'S BACK!"

"Yeah… I brought him back just right now."

_So that's why he wasn't here earlier today. _Ino thought. "Does Sakura know this yet?"

"No, I'm going to her house after this to tell her…"

"…Oh…well…here. Just pay me back tomorrow." _I'm sorry Naruto. _

"Thanks…" said Naruto as he walks slowly towards the exit.

**_Even though he didn't like doing it… even though he wanted to stop… he still did it. Full of pain and sorrow, Naruto buys her Honey flowers everyday. So that she knows that he'll always be there._**

**Sometime in the future…**

**_Konoha is celebrating. Everyone is outside on the streets waiting for the event to begin._**

_I can't believe it. After all these years. They're finally going to get married! _Ino thought. _DAMN YOU SAKURA! YOU LUCKY GIRL!_

Out of nowhere, Ino was blindfolded, and was carried off.

"Let me go!" Ino screamed as she tried to get free.

"Shh! Be quiet Ino! I need you to do something for me." said the kidnapper.

_That voice...could it be…yeah…it must be him…_

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" said Ino.

"Sorry about that, but I had to do it." said Naruto. "We're here."

"NANI! WHY ARE WE HERE! WHY ARE WE AT MY FLOWER SHOP!"

"I need some daffodils."

"Fine! Here! Now leave me and go! There can't be a wedding if the Hokage isn't there!"

"Okay, Okay. Thanks for the help, as always Ino!." said Naruto as he quickly ran out of the store.

**_As Naruto hurries out of the store, Ino saw something. She saw Naruto…the dropout who never gave up on his dreams. She saw the loud-mouthed ninja who was willing to give up his life to fulfill a promise. She saw the man who gave up his own happiness for the sake of Sakura's happiness._**

"Jeez." said Ino as she was locking up her store and going back to the street. _After all these years… he still loves her. He was there for her always. Even though she treated him like crap, he was there for her. Even though she ignored him for Sasuke-kun, he was there for her. _"I wish I had someone like him…"

**_He was running as fast as he can. He didn't want to be too late. Too late to tell her that he loves her with all his life, heart, and soul. Then He suddenly stopped. There she was. She was in front of him. The girl that he always loved ever since the moment he laid eyes on her. _**

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto…"

**_Their eyes meet with each other. She saw those striking blue eyes. Eyes full of determination. Eyes that said, 'I'm not going to give up'. He saw those shining green eyes. Eyes that showed what real beauty is. Eyes that made his heart skip a beat every time he gazed upon them._**

"Umm, here." said Naruto as he gave her the flower. "This is for you."

**_The moment that Sakura received the flower, it hit her. Flowers. She received flowers every time she saw Naruto. All these years, he kept giving…never giving up on her. Even when she was completely blowing him off for Sasuke, he kept giving flowers. She realized how much he loved her.  
_**  
"Thank you…my darling. Shall we continue with our wedding?"

**The End**

I hope that wasn't too bad. If it got sloppy in the end, I'm sorry. I wrote this non-stop, and I finished at 5 in the morning! Don't forget to make a review! Thanks!


End file.
